Ariel
Ariel is played by xSTARRkey. Personality Ariel tends to mask her emotions, especially because of her job. She can easily display numerous kinds of personalities, depending on who she's trying to attract. Her true personality, however, is that she's a young woman who believes that she's entitled to anything and everything. Briar Rose really destroyed her, though, when she took her soul, and now she's a bit unhinged herself. She can be violent, and actually enjoys drowning men. She has a twisted sort of humor, and generally like to play with her food before eating it. History Ariel was a young siren of a very high standard; a direct descendant of the ever lovely Loreley. She had everything she could ever want as she grew up, and got lots of attention from many different species, but the humans seemed to know her the most as she continually brought down their ships and drowned their men (women she left alone, if they were on the ships at all). Ariel was always interested in humans, especially their squabbles. Because of this, she contacted Queen Briar Rose, telling her that she could use her for whatever she needed. She was taken up on this offer, but it didn't turn out the way she wanted. Ariel signed the contract with Briar Rose, and instantly her soul - which she had obtained on her own time - was taken. Th is was to help her not become compromised in anyway when it came to doing her job. She is able to transform her tail for legs when she wishes, but she can only enchant people with her voice when she has her tail. Still, with legs, she can be pretty violent is need be. She's a tough girl, there is no denying that. Careful if you run into her, because she may have been sent to spy on you and potentially kill you. Relationships Briar Rose Ariel hasn't been in Briar Rose's service for very long, but has proven her loyalty in that time. She was first interested in the mad queen because she was feared, just as Ariel was. She was intriguing and had so much power. Ariel believed that Briar Rose was the human equivalant of herself, and wanted to offer her help in hopes of getting to know humans better. When Briar Rose took the soul that she had gained, Ariel was not all that pleased with her. She does her bidding though, in hopes of getting her soul back - because she had grown quite attatched to it (plus, she does rather enjoy her job most of the time anyway). Jack Ariel has recently met Jack, and almost drowned him. She finds him interesting, and loves how flirty he is (although, most of the time she spoke to him, he was enchanted by her voice... so...) '' '' (more to be added as time goes on) Clopin (to be added later) Trivia Perfers to kill men over women, though that doesn't mean that she won't kill a woman. Her ideal LA would be Sophie Turner.